The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor device which is so constructed that a semiconductor chip is put into the form of a module and that a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on a module base plate.
A semiconductor device of high packaging density, which is constructed in such a way that a plurality of packages each having a semiconductor chip molded therein are installed on a mounting base plate (a module base plate), is described in "Nikkei Electronics" issued by Nikkei McGraw-Hill Inc., Extra Issue no. 2 "Microdevices," p. 150.
Further, the present invention relates to a technique for installing tape carriers in stacked fashion.
One of techniques for assembling semiconductor elements is the tape carrier system. This system is also termed the "film carrier" or "TAB (Tape Automated Bonding)" system, etc. It is a method wherein semiconductor elements are successively assembled on an elongate resinous tape which is provided with sprocket holes (perforation holes). The tape carrier is such that lead patterns conforming to the electrode arrangements of the semiconductor elements (chips) are formed on a resin film which has the sprocket holes and device holes. By way of example, the tape carrier is prepared via the steps of slitting a polyimide film coated with a binder, into a proper width; punching the sprocket holes for feed and the device holes for assembling the chips therein, in the slitted film; laminating the punched film with a copper foil; and forming the desired lead patterns by the use of a photoresist technique and an etching technique.
An example of the tape carrier semiconductor chip mounting technique is described in "VLSI TECHNOLOGY" 1983 copyright, p. 558, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Japan.